Changes
by Gudners
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are put as fellow Heads in their 7th year at Hogwarts. How will it turn out with the two rivals always at each other throats?
1. The Prologue

"_Don't get too friendly."_ He had said. At first I thought dad had been joking. But I soon saw that Malfoy was nothing but bad news. Albus thought he was alright, he found it quite funny that Malfoy was the only one who could so completely rile me up. I hated it. But I never hated him. I just disliked him greatly. And he disliked me greatly. We were competitors, in everything, no matter if it was Quidditch, Potions test or just a Charms essay. I almost always won. I gloated to him and he did the same when he won. We were rivals and everyone knew. Apparently everyone beside Professor McGonagall. Maybe she's just getting old.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hugo, get your ass into this car right now!" I yell. "We're going to be late!"  
>Hugo comes running and throws himself onto the seat next to me. "Sorry, but I couldn't find my wand."<br>"Where was it, darling?" Mom asks.  
>"In my pocket." Hugo gives me a glare when I sneer.<br>"Then let's get going." Dad says. "The Potters are probably already there."  
>And he was right.<br>"What took you so long?" Aunt Ginny asks.  
>"Hugo couldn't find his wand." I tell her and give her a hug. "Hey Albus!"<br>"Rosie! Good to see you girl." Albus opens his arms to give me a huge hug. "How was French?"  
>"It was great Al. How was your summer? Have you gotten taller? Merlin, I've missed you!" I grin.<br>"One question at a time Rose," he laughs. "It was great, only you weren't there. And yes I have gotten taller." He grins proudly. "I've missed you so much too!"  
>"Guys, it's only been two months." Uncle Harry laughs and hugs me tightly.<br>"Yeah, well, it felt like two years." I laugh and hug Al again.  
>"The train is leaving in two minutes guys. You better get going."<br>I hug Harry and Ginny and turn to my parents.  
>"Good luck honey! Have fun and study hard!" My mother wipes her tears away and hugs me.<br>"Yeah Rosie dear, give them hell." My father laughs and hugs me too.  
>Hugo has already left to find his friends. Me and Al wave them goodbye and go find ourselves an empty compartment.<br>"So, how are you and Angelina doing?" I ask.  
>"We're good, I think." He smiles. "How about you and David?"<br>"Nah, me and Slater haven't talked since he cheated on me in the beginning of summer." I tell him.  
>"Yeah, I heard about that. Let me tell you, he will get hexed." He grins.<br>"Don't worry, Al. I've already taken care of that one myself."  
>"That's my girl!" Al smiles widely. "Since you're Head Girl now, I was hoping you still had some senses. Looks like you do."<br>"Which reminds me, I have a meeting with the Head Boy and the Prefects. I'll be back in half an hour."  
>I walked down the corridor too the compartment where the meeting was supposed to be held. I feel excided to meet the Head Boy, since we will be sharing the same common room. That's why I'm surprised when I enter the compartment to find none other than Scorpius Malfoy there. I should have seen it coming. We both get the highest marks in our classes and the teachers love him. Malfoy hasn't seen me so I wipe the surprise off my face in a hurry. When he notices me I can see he was not expecting to see me there.<br>"You're Head Girl." He states baffled. "Should have seen it coming." He mumbles.  
>"Yeah Malfoy, you should have since I'm the smartest girl in our year." I roll my eyes.<br>The rest of the meeting consists of glares and ice cold silence between us.  
>When I get back to my compartment Al isn't alone.<br>"Slater." I say coldly.  
>"Oh, hey Rose." David says . I can tell he is full of shame. Albus doesn't look happy.<br>"Do you need anything?" I ask him.  
>"I would like to talk to you, if you're not busy." He looks at Al who sends him a death glare.<br>"Sure, let's talk outside."  
>I close the door behind us and he leads me to a empty compartment.<br>"What do you want?"  
>He hesitates and looks down at the floor.<br>"David," he looks up and I continue. "I don't have all day."  
>"I just wanted to say sorry." He mumbles.<br>I look at him, angry. "Seriously? You're going to mumble that to me?"  
>He looks me straight in the eye. "I really am sorry for what I did to you Rose."<br>That's why I fell for him in the first place. He can look me in the eye and tell me how he feels. I can see he means what he just told me.  
>"It's OK." I sigh.<br>"I'm really, really, really sorry Rose." He says and puts his arms around me. I hug him back. We stand there in silence for a while. He kisses me on my forehead. We pull away and smile at each other.  
>"I hope we can still be friends, Rose." I nod and smile.<br>"Of course, David."  
>Someone enters the compartment. Scorpius and Kimberly Donovan. Snogging. Figures. They haven't noticed us yet and I look at David. He looks at me and we burst out laughing. Malfoy and Donovan jump apart and Donovan lets out a squeak.<br>"Well, isn't this awkward." I state.  
>"Weasley, why do you always have to be where I am?" Malfoy asks annoyingly.<br>"I could ask you the same thing Malfoy. Beside, we were here first."  
>"Yes well, we are going to leave before you two go farther than snogging." David says chuckling and leads me out.<br>"Well, I'll see you around David." I smile at him.  
>"Yeah, see ya Rose!" He turns around and walks away. I sigh and go to Albus who is waiting for me.<br>"So?" He asks.  
>"So what?" I ask in return.<br>"What did he want?" Al asks impatiently.  
>"He came to say sorry and to ask if we could still be friends."<br>"And?"  
>"I told him it was OK and of course we could be friends."<br>"Are you serious?" Al jumps up and yells at me. "You're way too forgiven Rose! He cheated on you."  
>"Yes, I know Al. But he really meant what he said."<br>"Merlin's beard Rose!" He sits down and shakes his head. "Well, I haven't forgiven him for treating my favorite cousin like that."  
>"Al, chill. You're starting to sound more and more like dad!" I roll my eyes and then grin at him. We sit in silence for a few minutes. Then Al finally breaks it.<br>"So, who's Head Boy?"  
>I grunt. "Malfoy."<br>"Really?" Al laughs. "And you'll be sharing a common room with each other!"  
>"Yeah, it's funny now, but it won't be funny when one of us will be in Azkaban for killing the other."<br>"I'm so going to enjoy this!"  
>"You should have seen Malfoy's face when he figured I was Head Girl. It was priceless." I laugh.<br>"Yeah, I can imagine it." Al laughs with me.  
>All of sudden the door slides open.<br>"Speaking of the devil." Al smirks.  
>"Can I have a word Weasley?" Malfoy asks coldly. I follow him out and into the same empty compartment we were in just a few minutes from now.<br>"OK, look." Malfoy starts. "If we are going to let this work we must have like, some rules."  
>I chuckle. "And those rules are?"<br>"You are not allowed in my dorm and there will not be more than one Weasley or Potter in our common room a time."  
>"Seriously, Malfoy? Do you really think that I'll go by any of your so called rules?"<br>"You better." He threatens and takes a step closer.  
>"Or what?" I challenge.<br>"Or I'll make your life like hell." He smirks.  
>"But you already do, Malfoy." Now it's my turn to smirk. He hisses and I walk out the compartment.<br>"Weasley." He calls after me. "I'm not done talking to you."  
>I spin around. He was much closer than I thought. We both are thrown on the floor.<br>"Ouch." Malfoy grumbles beneath me. I try to roll of him but my hair is struck in the buttons of his shirt. "Weasley, I know I'm stunning but would you mind getting off me?"  
>"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. My hair is stuck. "<br>"Let me see." Malfoy growls and starts to release my hair from his shirt. "There."  
>I stand up blushing and turn to look at him. "Malfoy, you won't be putting any rules." And walk away.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

The trainride was over in no time and it wasn't long until I was looking up at Hogwarts with tears in my eyes. Albus smiles beside me.  
>"I can't believe it's our last year." He says and puts his arm around me. I smile at him and hug him.<br>"Me neither."  
>The feast was wonderful as always. The Sorting Hat gave a speech and so did Professor McGonagall. After the feast is over I wait for McGonagall to show me and Malfoy our Heads Common Room. Malfoy shoots me a smirk when and I sigh from annoyance. His smirk only grows. I throw him a glare just as McGonagall walks to us.<br>"Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasley." She says. "Welcome to your last year at Hogwarts. I expect you two to behave and do a great job as the Head Boy and Girl."  
>I smile at her. "Now, if you'll follow me. I'm going to show you where your dorms are located."<br>We walk for awhile, up some stairs, some more, until we cross a hallway where we stand in front of a portrait of two young students. The girl in the portrait smiles sweetly at me.  
>"Dumbledore." McGonagall says to the portrait and it swings open. We walk inside and I gasp amazed. Malfoy smiles pleased next to me.<br>"I'll take this as you like it." McGonagall smiles lightly. "On the right there is your dorm Miss Weasley and on the left is yours Mister Malfoy. Right there is your bathroom."  
>Malfoy and I share a horrified look. "We've got to <em>share<em> a bathroom?" He asks uptight.  
>McGonagall ignores his question. "Here you can relax, do your homework, whatever you like. I trust you two to do nothing stupid." She leaves us alone.<br>I smile at the Common Room. It's perfect for me. The fireplace is big and in front of it are a couch and two armchairs. I can't wait to do my homework in them some rainy evening.  
>"I like it." Malfoy says suddenly.<br>"It is. The worst is that you are here to spoil it." I smirk at him.  
>He sneers at me before going into his dorm. I go into mine ready to face the first day of school.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

"Sod off Malfoy" I tell him. He smirks and throws himself on the couch right beside me so I'm feeling a little uncomfortable.  
>"Why Weasley? Don't you like having me sitting so close to you?" Malfoy says still smirking.<br>"No, actually I don't. I don't like to have you anywhere near me." I spit at him.  
>"Oh, come on Weasley. I know you're dying to snog me" He says and put's his arm around me.<br>I moan and try to shake his hand off, "No actually not Malfoy."  
>"Or just shag me." I can feel his breath on my neck and his hand way too high up.<br>"I said sod off Malfoy." I say while trying to stand up.  
>"Sorry Weasley, didn't realize I was talking to a virgin." He smirks even bigger.<br>"What makes you think I'm a virgin, man-whore?" I roll my eyes.  
>He leans over me and I can feel his hand moving slowly to my leg, his breath tickling my neck.<br>"What the fuck are you doing prick?" I ask him and slap his hand off my leg.  
>Malfoy smirks, "That's why, Weasley."<br>"Well for your information I'm not a virgin" I glare at him.  
>"Proof it."<br>"Malfoy, that was just gross." I roll my eyes.  
>"So Weasley," Malfoy says. "I know you don't like having fun as other normal people do, but can we have a party at our common room this week?"<br>"You would have a party even though I said no." I say half smiling.  
>"True," he smirks. "But you would have busted me to McGonagall."<br>"True," I nod then say "Sure, but you will clean up after it."

"Now seriously Malfoy, firewhiskey and butterbear? Do you know how much trouble we will be in if McGonagall finds out? And where did you get it?"  
>"Chill <em>Rosie<em>," he says, me scowling at him for how he used my name. "We won't be busted. Also I have connections everywhere, darling. I could get us everything we want."  
>"Sure Scorpie, love," I say sarcasticly to him. "Whatever you say."<p>

The party was starting in an hour and we were busy getting everything ready. The booze was in the kitchen corner and the snack was on the table. A lot of people were coming, from every house. It was a "welcome to school" party. I was wearing a blue dress that David had given me for my birthday. With it I was wearing high heels in the same color. When I come back from my bedroom Malfoy whistles.  
>"Too short?" I ask in panic.<br>Malfoy just smirks and says "Not for me, darling."  
>"Great, that can only mean it is way too short." But I didn't go back to change.<br>The party had begun and I had already had three firewhiskeys. I was chatting to a boy from Hufflepuff that seemed like a decent fellow when Malfoy sat beside us.  
>"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked him frustrated. He just sat there smirking.<br>"Are you really trying to ruin everything for me, Malfoy?"  
>"Ruining what, Weasley?" I groaned.<br>"Who wanna come play truth or dare?" Someone shouted.  
>Oh I was not gonna miss that, and neither was Malfoy apparently.<br>"Truth or dare, Weasley." Zabini asked.  
>"Dare." I said.<br>"I dare you to snog Wood."  
>I rolled my eyes and walked over to Wood who had a pink faint on his cheeks but looked amused whatsoever. My lips brushed against his for a few seconds. Then I stepped back.<br>"That was not a snog." Zabini demanded.  
>I sighed and turned to Wood again who was chuckling. Then my lips crushed against his and I felt him deepening the kiss. Someone whistled and I backed away again. Wood had a big grin on his face and looked like he was enjoying himself very much. I winked at him playfully and then sat back down.<br>"Albus, truth or dare." I smirked as he sighed. He knew it was coming.  
>"Dare."<br>"I dare you to take Angelina to Seven Minutes in Heaven." I said and everyone turned to look at me with confused faces. "It is a muggle game where they go into a closet in seven minutes. In the dark."  
>Now people had gotten the point and grinned.<br>"Those muggles." Someone said and giggled, clearly a little drunken.  
>Now Al and Angelina Abbott were forced into a closet to their much misery.<br>When seven minutes had passed they got out and Angelina's lipstick was not only on her lips but also on Al's. They were red with embarrassment.  
>"Scorpius, truth or dare?" Al said with an evil grin on his face.<br>"Dare." Malfoy said.  
>"I dare you to take Rose to Seven Minutes in Heaven." Now his grin was getting bigger.<br>Fuck, now I was beginning to be sorry for this. Al knew I hated Malfoy. Oh he was going to pay.  
>"But-" I started but Al cut me off.<br>"No buts, get your asses in that closet."  
>We were pushed in it and someone closed the door behind us. This was really not comfortable. My back was against the wall and Malfoy's body was crushed against mine.<br>"This is more of Hell than Heaven" I groaned.  
>"What babe, not feeling comfortable?" Asked Malfoy.<br>"Not really." I glared at him but he couldn't see it because it was completely dark inside the closet.  
>Then his hands began to move along my body. Running down my arms that were trying to hold him slightly away from me, down on my waist and then onto my ass.<br>"Malfoy, take 'em off, or I swear you will be sorry."  
>"What are you talking about Weasley?" His hands didn't move an inch. I knew he was flashing me his trademark smirk although I couldn't see it.<br>Okay, he asked for it. I raised my arm and slapped him as hard as I could.  
>"What the hell, Weasley?" He asked and took his hands off to rub his face.<br>"I told you to take 'em off." I hissed.  
>Clearly he hadn't been expecting that and he was still in shock. That didn't last very long though. He came closer to me, how is that even possible, in that small space? I was crushed against the wall. Completely. I couldn't move my body expect from my hands but he took them and held them against the wall too. Now he began to move his head closer and I turned my face to the side. His breath was on my neck. He chuckled a little. "You know, that dress is really nice, you should come to my room some night in it. Although I would rather you wouldn't be wearing it."<br>As I was just about to kick him in a very sensitive spot, the door opened. Seven minutes my ass that was as long as hours.


	5. Chapter 4

The first week of my 7th year has gone by in a blur. We came back on Sunday, the party was on Wednesday and I spent most of my Thursday hung-over which Al found very funny. Same did Malfoy apparently because he spent his whole day making fun of me. Today is Friday and I'm happily relaxing at the library. Figures, huh?  
>"Thought I might find you here."<br>I look up from my book and smile at David. "Hey, how are you?"  
>"I'm good, and yourself?" He smiles and sits down on the dusty floor beside me.<br>"I'm great." I close my book. "So, what brings you here?"  
>"I was actually looking for you." He turns awkward. "Well, there's something I've been wanting to ask you."<br>I turn curious. "What is it?" I smile at him.  
>He blushes lightly then grabs my face between his hands and kisses me full on the mouth. The kiss is short but it manages to make me grin stupidly after it's finished.<br>"Do you think that, well, do you want to be my girlfriend? Again…"David blushes even more.  
>I answer him by drawing him in closer and giving him a heated kiss. He returns it just as enthusiast as I am. We snog for awhile before I lean back from him and smile at him, a little red in the face from the action.<br>"Look, about that I kissed Nicole…" David starts.  
>"Let's just put that behind shall we?" I ask him smiling before I lean in to kiss him again.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

"Hey babe." Someone whispers in my ear and I jolt up with surprise. I turn around and face David.  
>"Hey." I say smiling. He bends down and gives me a peck. I face my homework again and he sits down beside me with his own.<br>The girls on the table beside us giggle and I look up. Of course, Malfoy and his gang are here. Malfoy, Zabini and Irwin sit down at a table in front of mine and David's. The girls, three 5th year Hufflepuffs, giggle again and I see Malfoy wink at them. I groan and face my reading again. David looks up to see what's bothering me and laughs lightly.  
>"You shouldn't let Malfoy get to you, you know?" He whispers in my ear.<br>"I know, but I hate to be in the library at the same time as him, and Zabini and Irwin, there are always some girls giggling and flirting around them." It's true, they are always around them, trying to seduce them or something. Beats me why though, yes they all look very good, Irwin with his super tall and super muscular body that indeed helped him to get the Beater position in the Slytherin team, and his blond hair and blue eyes. Zabini with his tanned skin, lean body, dark hair and dark eyes. He is probably the most handsome boy in school. Then there's Malfoy with his tall muscular body, blond almost white hair and grey eyes. He is hot, I admit. But they're all complete asses, most of all Malfoy. Zabini can be fine and I've never really talked to Irwin, always thought he was a bit creepy but I guess that's just me.  
>My foot strokes David's casually and he looks up at me smirking and pushes his chair closer to mine. I keep my eyes fixed on my homework. He strokes his own foot with mine and puts his hand on my thigh. It makes me shiver and I let myself grin a little. He takes it as approval and kisses my neck. He plants kisses on it and my bare shoulder. It's weekend so I'm wearing Muggle clothes, a tank top and tight jeans. I pretend to not notice a thing which I know will make him eager to make me notice. He smiles through the kisses and starts to kiss me behind my ear sucking on my skin, letting my hormones fly all over the place. I give a glance at the girls who are watching us, eyeing me with jealousy written all over their faces. After all, David is a really good looking guy. I flick my eyes over at the boys table. Irwin is eyeing us smirking but Malfoy and Zabini look slightly shocked.<br>"They're watching." I whisper in a sing-song voice.  
>"Let them." David answers. I chuckle and push him away before I grab him in a passionate kiss. He answers hotly and deepens it, grabbing my waist and pulling me closer.<br>"Wow, Weasley. I didn't know you had it in you." Malfoy says sarcastically.  
>I stop the kiss. "Go fuck yourself Malfoy." I sneer at him.<br>"Care to join me Weaslette?" He smirks and Irwin and Zabini high-five each other laughing.  
>"No thank you, but I'm sure Zabini and Irwin are more than willing to." I smirk back. "I know of a really cozy broom cupboard here, near the library, you can go there."<br>"Why would you know where a 'cozy broom cupboard' is?" He asks.  
>"Because, oddly enough, I use them to." I say and he snorts disbelieved. "What, you don't believe that?"<br>"Hardly." He laughs. "Who would want to share it with you?"  
>I smirk. "Oh, I can think of a few."<br>"A few?" David asks me and I send him a sheepish look. I turn back at my homework. A few minutes pass in awkward silence until Al comes.  
>"Did someone die or something?" He asks and throws himself on the chair beside David who looks like he's in a foul mood.<br>"Al, it's the library." I sigh loudly and look up at my favorite cousin and best friend.  
>"Yeah, but you guys are so tense." He turns around and looks at the Slytherins. "Were they causing any trouble?"<br>"Merlin, Al, you're starting to sound more and more like James!" I laugh and he crosses his arms and sends me a disapproving look. "But no, nothing more than usual."  
>"So, have you done your charms essay Rosie?" He asks smiling with apology in his eyes.<br>"You know I am Al, and yes, you can see it." I laugh. "Accio charms essay."  
>"Thank you Rose!" Al says smiling brightly. The essay comes flying to me and I hand it to Al.<br>"Try not to copy to much 'kay?" He nods and starts working on his own. The girls giggle again and I eye them with impatience.  
>"I'm going to hit some Bludgers, I can't concentrate." I whisper to David and kiss him on the cheek. "See you later." He grabs my wrist before I can leave and pulls me to him. He gently grabs my face with his hands and pulls me in a kiss. I respond grinning and open my mouth to let my tongue explore his mouth.<br>"Eugh guys, do you have to do this here? I've kind of had enough of you two sharing saliva in front of me!" Al yells jokingly. Madam Lynch comes and whispers angrily, "This is the library Mister Potter!"  
>"Sorry, Madam Lynch I'll keep that in mind." He whispers back. I roll my eyes at him and leave after I've kissed David once more.<p> 


End file.
